Keep On Coming Back
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina and Rumpelstiltskin have a much needed talk...and then something utterly magical happens. Golden Queen. Season 6 canon-divergent.


Author's Note:

It seems like forever and a day since I've written my babies (in fact only a few months due to another frustrating writer's block). I've missed them so much! I've explored the concept of True Love's Kiss between Regina and Rumpel before but I'm exceptionally delighted with how this take turned out. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Keep on Coming Back

Though she was rather loathe to admit it, Regina accepted that her path in life inevitably led to Rumpelstiltskin in some way.

The mayor was currently frozen in place outside of the pawnbroker's shop door. Ordinarily, she had no issue simply barging in, but given recent events involving her doppelganger; well….suffice to say the situation was awkward.

Regina tightened her fingers, which were curled around the doorknob and reached with her free hand into her coat pocket. She toyed briefly with the magic-inhibiting bracelet that had kept the Evil Queen at bay, which had been her excuse to drop by.

She couldn't fathom why she was so hesitant. After all: it had not been _her,_ precisely, who'd engaged in the affair. But that didn't change the fact that, when it came to Rumpel, she had always felt somewhat vulnerable.

If she were completely honest with herself, she would even consider that the Evil Queen's carrying on with her mentor had made her a bit jealous.

 _What a ridiculous notion that is,_ she couldn't hold back a scoff at her own thoughts. _Why would I be jealous of myself?_

"Just how long are you planning on skulking around out here?" Rumpel's familiar Scottish brogue jolted her from her reverie and she whirled to find him standing right behind her.

She gaped at him for a moment, as she had been certain that he had been inside. "H-How?"

"My magic is attuned to yours, Regina," he crossed his arms over his chest and aimed a look that seemed borderline concerned in her direction. "And I could sense that you're stressed as well."

"That's putting it lightly," she muttered, shoving a lock of hair back over her ear. "I think that we are long overdue for a talk."

"I agree," he nodded, and then reached around her to open the door. "Won't you come inside?"

She was momentarily caught off-guard by his proximity when he leaned close to her, but managed to nod and head inside when he gestured for her to do so.

The bell on the door jingled when Rumpel shut it behind them, and then he moved forward, grasping her hand and leading her into the back room so they could talk without interruption.

She noted that he made no move to let go of her right away, and kept their fingers entwined while he guided her to the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable," he fluffed a couple pillows so she could sit down. "I'll be right back with some tea."

"Still reading my mind after all these years," she teased, feeling a bit more relaxed as she settled on the cushions.

"I figure it will help," he confessed, and then brought her hand, which he _still_ held, to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles before he took his leave.

She stared after him and then looked at her hand, her heart beating wildly in her chest at the unexpected affection. _This…is not what I expected at all._

Sighing, she removed her jacket and adjusted the gray pencil skirt she had paired with a crimson-colored blouse. Red had forever been Rumpel's favorite color on her and she had chosen it by accident, but in a way it felt appropriate for the conversation they were about to have.

Nerves began to rattle around in her stomach again as she pondered just how to open said conversation, then recalled that she had the bracelet to return to him.

She grabbed her discarded blazer in order to find it just as Rumpel returned with their tea.

"I hope you like mint," he sat beside her while she pulled the bracelet out. "As it's currently all I have."

She chuckled lightly. "It's fine. Before I forget…here," she handed him the cuff. "I figured that you would want this back."

He smirked and held out a cup. "Trade you?"

She bit back another laugh, but didn't hesitate to agree.

He took the bracelet after she clasped her hands around the mug, and his smile widened when she took a sip of the tea, which caused a contented look to cross her lovely face.

She noticed that his expression faltered slightly as he looked over the object now in his hands.

"You all right, Rumpel?" placing the tea on the table next to the couch, Regina shuffled closer to her companion.

"Not exactly," he confessed, his amber eyes catching hers. "Things have been rather difficult lately."

"Because of Gideon?" her dark gaze softened.

Rumpel nodded and sighed before explaining: "There's my son, there's Belle…not to mention my mother, and then – then there's you."

"My less…inhibited half didn't make matters any easier I'm sure." Regina tore her gaze away, not wanting him to see the tears that began to prick at her eyes.

"That's the thing…in a way, she did," he reached out, tenderly curling his fingers under her chin and turning her face back towards his.

Her breath caught in her throat at the affection apparent those dark irises of his. "Did it…did what you shared with her mean anything at all?" she had not meant to cut to the chase so quickly, but now the question was out there, lingering in the air as silence stretched out.

"Are you sure you want an answer?"

She nodded once, bracing herself for whatever he was about to say.

His eyes searched hers for what felt like the longest moment in her life, and then he finally stated: "It made me feel wanted, but it didn't actually mean anything. Because…she wasn't _you._ "

Her heart fluttered. "Rumpel…"

He cut her off before she could say more by framing her face in his hands and then kissing her.

It was not what she expected: tentative and gentle and sweet, and yet she all-but-melted into the embrace – her arms draping over his shoulders to tug him close as the kiss deepened.

He moaned against her lips, his hands tangling into her hair while he nipped and teased at her mouth.

Regina crawled onto his lap, returning his attentions with playful bites, their tongues meeting and dancing as they lost themselves to the feelings that had surfaced between them.

And then: what she thought was downright impossible happened.

A wave of incredible warmth coursed through her system, and she pulled back just in time to notice the cloud of rainbow-colored magic that had enveloped them both.

 _True Love's Kiss. But…it can't be…_ Regina stared at Rumpelstiltskin, breathless.

He stared right back, chest heaving as he struggled for air.

"What is happening?" she blurted, a short, sharp laugh making her tone even more incredulous.

"What should have happened ages ago, if I hadn't been so damn stubborn," he sighed quietly and touched his forehead to hers. "I've always known that you are the right one for me, Regina, I just…couldn't bring myself to accept it."

She shifted and gazed at him seriously. "But Belle? Robin?"

"Our soulmates," he explained. "And what we've had with them was real, and special, obviously, but not…"

"True?" she offered.

"Complete," he ran his fingers slowly up her spine. "You felt it, didn't you? Like everything has fallen into place?"

"Mmm," she nudged his nose with hers. "I feel like I'm finally whole again. You?"

He chuckled from low in his throat and dipped his head towards hers. "Exactly."

She curled her fingers around his tie and yanked him forward, capturing his mouth with hers.

They toppled back together on the couch, limbs entangling as hands began to wander and the heat between them escalated.

Regina shoved insistently at Rumpel's suit jacket, prompting him to tug his arms free before he tackled the buttons to her blouse.

Her head fell back, a pleased sound emerging when his mouth strayed from hers and gained purchase on her neck. "Rum…"

"Mmm?" his voice was muffled against her skin, but he looked up at her. "Something wrong?"

Her breath hitched when she saw how much desire swam in his gaze. "It's nothing, just…I didn't expect this to happen _here_."

He glanced around at their surroundings. "You know…you make a good point. The back room of the shop doesn't feel right, and I can do so much better."

At this, she arched her brows. "Is that so?"

He caught the look she was giving him and a downright boyish grin crossed his striking face. "I'm sensing a challenge."

"Are you now?" She slid a leg against his seductively and returned his grin with a dazzling smile of her own.

His response was to claim her lips in another kiss, and then his magic surrounded them both.

* * *

"So…where are we?" Regina reluctantly pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin once the cloud of magic dissipated.

He stood and extended his hands out to her so he could help her onto her feet. "A place you'll probably recognize."

She kicked off her heels while he removed his shoes, and then looked around curiously, but it wasn't until her true love waved his hand and the space was lit by candlelight and a roaring fire that she sucked in a sharp breath. "The cabin?"

"It was the one thing I could think of that hasn't been marred in some way for us," Rumpel admitted, standing behind her and placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

She leaned back towards him, turning her head slightly and smiling when he nuzzled at her hair. "Other than having Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula stay here for a while, no."

He laughed and nipped playfully at her earlobe. "Lucky for us they stayed in the back rooms. Whereas I'm thinking," he flicked a wrist and a pile of soft-looking blankets and pillows appeared on the rug in front of the fireplace. "That something more rustic might be suitable."

She twisted so she could face him and fiddled with his tie. "It's perfect," she brought her eyes to his and smiled warmly.

He smiled right back, running his hands slowly down her arms before gathering her close for a languid kiss.

Her hands set to task at undoing the tie while he tugged her blouse out from her skirt and popped open the buttons that remained.

The garment was then pushed down her shoulders, the soft fabric whispering against her skin before it fell to the floor.

She tossed his tie aside and focused on unbuttoning his vest, which was also quickly discarded.

He reached around to locate the zipper to her skirt and drew that down, sliding it off her hips so it could join the other articles of clothing on the ground.

Slowly, Regina undid each button to his shirt until she could part it over his chest, their eyes meeting as she slipped it off and took a moment to admire the lithe tone of his torso.

He did some staring of his own, appreciating every curve that was on display now that she was standing there in nothing but a black lace bra and matching underwear.

She wasn't certain if he reached for her or it was the other way around, but they collided in another kiss, her hands raking through his short hair as he focused on getting her naked.

She retaliated in kind, and once it was skin against skin: she squealed against his mouth when he abruptly lifted her up and carried her over to the make-shift bed.

He deposited her carefully upon the blankets, settling his form against hers and reaching for a pillow to place under her head.

Regina smiled at Rumpel's consideration.

"Better?" once they were comfortable, he shifted back to look at her, the light from the fire flickering over his skin and creating patterns.

She traced over one on his shoulder and then moved down, her touch lingering purposely over the lean muscle of his chest. "Much."

His hand clasped over hers and it went silent for a moment, their eyes locking as they became aware of just how rapidly their hearts were beating.

"I notice that you're in no hurry," she remarked.

"No, I want to revel in this," he admitted, and then ducked his head in order to place a kiss on her throat.

She tilted her head to grant him further access, gasping when he teased at the hollow of her throat with his tongue before moving on.

He stayed true to his promise: taking his time to worship every inch of her skin.

It was not long before she was writhing under his touch, gasping when he paid special attention to her breasts, then her navel, and when he finally delved between her legs she found herself debating whether or not to kill him for waiting so long.

She fell apart with a strangled cry, her hands fisting into his hair, feeling him smirk as he surfaced and then looked up at her.

"I….am going…to make you pay for that," she growled.

"I expect so," he grinned and began to crawl up to her.

She suddenly turned the tides, hooking a leg over his and then twisting and flipping him underneath her body instead.

She straddled his hips, a satisfied grin crossing her own face due to the surprised expression on his, and trapped his hands against the blankets. "Now…it's my turn."

He didn't protest and, quite frankly, enjoyed being at her mercy for a while.

"You're rather insatiable, aren't you?" Rumpelstiltskin mumbled, gently brushing a strand of hair away from Regina's eyes.

"Never used to be," her breath tickled his skin from where her head was resting against his chest.

"I find that highly unlikely," he arched an eyebrow, kissed her forehead, and then turned so he could bear her against the blankets.

She looked up at him: taking in the image he made with tousled hair and sweat-streaked skin, reaching out to trail her fingers over the bite marks she had left on his neck. "Sorry about that. Got a little carried away."

"We haven't properly made love yet and I'm already exhausted," he shook his head, laughter shaking his shoulders. "But I'm not minding. I like…existing here with you."

She draped her arms around his neck and nodded in agreement. "Me too."

He smiled, and then claimed her mouth in a fervent kiss while his hands wandered avidly over her skin.

Instinctively, she arched towards him, pulling away only to look her lover in the eyes so he could see the invitation there.

He wasted little time in accepting.

Seconds later, they joined together and then went still: adjusting to the sensation of finally being one.

She locked her legs around his waist and grasped at his back once they started to move, digging her nails into the flesh there hard enough to draw blood, but he paid little mind to the pain.

All that mattered was fitting together so perfectly, unable to discern where one ended and the other began.

They gained symmetry immediately, but it wasn't long before a more primal force took over.

They collided in a much fiercer kiss, exchanging bites and scratches as their motions lost grace, until all that was left was intense pleasure as they fell: complete in every aspect.

* * *

Morning announced its arrival with warm sunshine, which filtered over the lovers, still sound asleep and wrapped up with each other by the cabin's hearth.

Rumpelstiltskin was the first to be pulled from his slumber, his eyes adjusting blearily to the bright light before falling upon the vision curled in his arms.

Regina's features were relaxed, a lovely smile gracing her lips as she continued to doze in his embrace.

He hesitated, torn between waking her so he could fix them breakfast and letting her sleep some more.

He settled for adjusting the blankets that were tangled around them, shifting a bit so he could run his fingers over the slope of her shoulder, and waited to see just how long it would take her to stir.

After a few minutes, Regina yawned and then stretched, cat-like, against him. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw him lying there beside her, she smiled sleepily. "Good morning."

Rumpel continued to caress at her skin. "Good morning to you. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite," she nuzzled lazily at his throat and brushed her lips there. "You?"

"Mmm," he moaned when she decided to nip playfully at his skin. "Last night was…intense, wouldn't you agree?"

"Intense and _tiring_ ," she flung a leg over his under the covers, still in no state to move.

"Wore you out, did I?"

She glanced up at him, tempted to wipe the smug expression off his face. "I give as good as I get, Rumpelstiltskin. You'd do well to remember that."

"Oh I'm highly aware," his already deep voice lowered another octave and she abruptly found herself pinned beneath his welcome weight, his lips stealing hers in a loving kiss that told her just how mindful he was of that fact.

Sighing, Regina responded eagerly to the embrace, pulling him as close as possible until they were forced to break for air.

His eyes glimmered with happiness, which was enough to make her heart skip a beat, and then he made the moment even better by murmuring: "I love you…"

They hadn't bothered with expressing their feelings with words the night before, and to hear him say it after everything that had trespassed between them woke more emotion than she expected.

Rumpelstiltskin carefully sat up and pulled Regina into his arms when she began to cry. "Not the reaction I was expecting."

She half-laughed, half-sobbed against his chest. "Neither was I."

He rested his chin against her hair and rubbed gentle circles over her back.

They stayed that way for a while, basking in one another, until Regina finally regained enough composure to lean back slightly and whisper: "I love you too."

He cupped her chin, smiled warmly, and kissed her again.

The End


End file.
